AkaKota's Love Story
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Bermula dari igauan Akaba... Kisah cinta kedua siswa SMA Bando ini dimulai... ONESHOT- AkaKota. RnR please?


**From Friend Become Love**

Genre: Yaoi, Humor garing, GJ, OCC, Ga nyambung, etc!

Pair: AkaKota, slight MizuKakei, MizuKota (Just a Friend!)

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

.

.

.

.

Hayato Akaba, terkenal karena ketampanan dan kehebatannya dalam dunia permusikan. Punya banyak fans bukanlah hal yang asing buat cowok satu ini. Fans-nya bergelimpahan kayak susu tumpah dari tangkinya (lebay amet sih? Ga nyambung pula)

Kembali ke topik.

Akaba memiliki sahabat bernama Sasaki Kotaro.

Kotaro adalah orang narsis yang kepedean. Meski Kotaro memang gak kalah ganteng, tapi banyak orang bilang dia norak (masa sih?)... Akaba dan Kotaro adalah sahabat yang unik. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar dan tidak jarang juga mereka saling puji- memuji.

Tapi, perlahan Akaba merasa, ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hatinya. Dia merasa kalau dia berada di samping Kotaro dia lebih nyaman. Mungkinkah perasaan suka? Hanya Akaba yang tau...

.

.

.

Siang hari yang terik, tim Bando Spiders sedang latihan gabungan dengan tim Kyoshin Poseidon. Istirahat.

"Hey, Akaba! Kau mau lihat tendangan super duper tinggi dan jauhku?" tanya Kotaro pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di _bench _sambil terus menyisiri rambutnya.

"Tidak terima kasih... simpan kekuatanmu untuk latihan..." balas Akaba dingin.

"Akaba! Ayo latihan lagi!" teriak cowok tinggi yang merupakan _LineBacker_ Kyoshin Poseidon bernama Shun Kakei

. "Baiklah..." kata Akaba bermalas-malasan.

"Dasar gak SMART! Sama sahabat sendiri sombong amet..." gerutu Kotaro.

"Nhaaaa~~Kotaro, ayo latihan! Aku mau lihat tendanganmu!" kata cowok tinggi idiot (tapi menurutku _cute_ abees .) berambut pirang bernama Kengo Mizumachi.

"Oh! Iya tentu... ayo!" balas Kotaro narsis.

Bando dan Kyoshin kembali latihan. Kotaro menunjukkan tendangannya yang lumayan keren.

"Nhaa~ jauh sekali~ keren!" puji Mizumachi.

Sedangkan Akaba hanya diam dan kembali ke _bench_ untuk minum.

"Mizumachi! Apa-apaan sih kau! Dari tadi hanya mendekati Kotaro saja?" teriak Kakei yang kedengarannya seperti—cemburu?

"Nhaa~ maaf, Kakei... aku hanya kagum melihat tendangannya!"

"Kalau sudah tidak cinta bilang saja!" bentak Kakei.

"Tidak lah...! Cintaku hanya untuk Kakei seorang..." jawab Mizumachi yang berhasil membuat senpainya, Kobanzame menganga karena tau Mizumachi dan Kakei pacaran serta membuat yang lainnya kaget berat bahkan 2 orang yang mengaku muridnya Kakei pingsan.

"Koq kalian gak pernah kasih tau sih?" tanya Kobanzame pada kedua pemuda yang sudah jadian itu.

"Nhaaa~ maaf, Kobanzame-senpai... sebenarnya aku sudah mau ngasih tau, tapi Kakei maksa agar gak ngasih tau, dan sebagai _seme_ yang baik, aku harus bisa memenuhi permintaan _uke_ku..." jawab Mizumachi polos.

Kobanzame makin menganga. 'Mizumachi? Jadi _sem__e_?' batinnya gak yakin.

"Ahhh! Sudah! Kyoshin gak SMART! Kembali latihan saja!" teriak Kotaro menyela.

"Yah... benar... ayo.." kata Akaba melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang mendung (bergantinya drastis amet? Dari terik ke mendung?) Kotaro sedang berjalan di trotoar bersama Akaba. Mereka sedang menuju ke sebuah toko film di kota.

"Hey, Akaba! Aku kan gak minta ditemenin? Ngapain ikut?"

"Fuu~ ya sudah... gak usah liat ke arahku kalau begitu..."

Mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dituju. Kotaro pun masuk duluan dan langsung menuju ke tempat film-filmnya Rin Sakuragi (bintang film porno itu loh...) Wkakak, _just kidding_. Kotaro bukan mencari film hentai begituan, tapi dia mencari film-film Amefuto.

Sedangkan Akaba hanya diam sambil menggenjreng gitarnya di sudut. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan perlahan dan dia melihat sebuah box buat foto bareng (Maksudku mesin _photobox_)

. Saat sedang mengamati box itu, tiba-tiba Kotaro menghampirinya dan berteriak, "Akaba! Aku sudah menemukan filmnya.. ayo pulang..."

"Um, Kotaro... Kita coba ke situ yuk?" kata Akaba sambil menunjuk box tempat foto tersebut.

"Hm? Mau tanding keren? Siapa takut?" tantang Kotaro.

Mereka pun masuk ke box itu. Di dalam, Kotaro dan Akaba malah debat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, foto mereka sedang adu mulut terambil. Dan yang paling terakhir adalah yang paling bagus.

Kotaro gak sengaja kepeleset dan mendorong Akaba ke pojokan serta tidak sengaja mencium bibir Akaba. Kotaro cepat-cepat ke luar.

"Gak SMAAAART! Cuih! Cuih!" kata Kotaro bersungut-sungut. "Aku bersumpah, sampai rumah aku akan cepat kumur-kumur 10 ember!" lanjutnya.

Lain dengan Akaba yang dengan kalem mengambil fotonya dan mengamatinya. "Aku ambil yang terakhir... posenya menarik..." kata Akaba. "Kau ambil sisanya nih..." lanjutnya sambil melempar foto ke arah Kotaro.

"Kamu ngomong apa tadi? Lucu? NenekMoyangmu tuh lucu? Jelas-jelas _gay_ begitu...! Hilang sudah 1 point kesempurnaanku..." bentak Kotaro dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

.

.

.

Keduanya kemudian pulang. Kotaro ke rumahnya dan Akaba ke rumahnya. Di rumahnya, Kotaro melempar tasnya ke tembok dan segera lari ke kamar mandi. Di tengah jalan menuju ke kamar mandinya, Kotaro menemukan surat. Isinya:

_Kotaro, Kaa-san dapet undian dan menang! Kaa-san menang ke korea! Kaa-san akhirnya bisa ketemu Jang Geun Suk! O iya, Kotaro, Kaa-san juga sudah bilang ke __nyonya Hayato, Kaa-san menitipkan kamu ke nyonya Hayato. Selamat menghabiskan 2 minggu bareng keluarga Hayato~ Love, Kaa-san__._

Kotaro langsung 'terbakar'. Auranya berubah menjadi aura Hiruma.

"_That damn old woman! I swear i will kill her when she's came back_!" teriaknya sambil menembaki atap rumahnya layaknya Hiruma.

Dia langsung –dengan terpaksa- ke rumah Akaba.

Di rumah Akaba.

"Permisi!" teriak Kotaro sambil mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Pintunya pun dibukakan.

"Ada apa tuan Sasaki..?" tanya cowok berambut merah sambil bawa-bawa gitarnya.

"Cih! Sok baik amat sih? Aku disuruh ke sini oleh Kaa-san ku... katanya disuru nginep... 2 minggu pula..."

"Lah? Kaa-sanku bilang aku harus menginap bersamamu soalnya dia sedang pergi ke Hawaii..." balas Akaba heran.

"Nandaaa? Ya sudah! Aku balik aja!" teriak Kotaro sambil berbalik badan mau pulang.

Tiba-tiba terasa ada tangan yang menarik tangan Kotaro. Ya, betul, itu tangan Akaba...

"Menginaplah disini bersamaku selama 2 minggu..." pinta Akaba serius.

Kotaro nge-_blush_.

Karena suara Akaba saat memintanya menginap terdengar sangat—menggoda (?), Kotaro luluh dan setuju untuk menginap di rumah Akaba.

Mereka berdua masuk dan segera menuju kamar Akaba.

Hening.

"Kau tidak punya Adik atau Kakak?" tanya Kotaro memecah keheningan.

"Tidak... aku anak tunggal..." balas Akaba sambil mulai mengeluarkan gitarnya dari tempatnya.

"Kau lapar gak?" tanya Akaba sambil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Hn..." balas Kotaro yang sebenarnya gugup.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama?" usul Akaba.

"Boleh juga tuh! S-SMART!"

Mereka berduapun turun ke bawah dan menuju ke dapur. Akaba mengambil telur, sayur, rumput laut dan beberapa bahan masakan yang ada di kulkasnya. Sedangkan Kotaro menyiapkan air mendidih.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Akaba.

"Hmmm, kita bikin udon saja! SMART bukan?"

"Iya..." Mereka pun mulai memasak... Akhirnya, setelah 1 jam mereka di dapur, udon itu jadi juga.

"Fuu~ Akhirnya selesai..."

"Kita namakan apa ya?"

"AkaKota`s Udon..." usul Akaba.

Kotaro dengan reflek menatap Akaba.

"Hm.. I-iya deh... S-SMART juga..." jawab Kotaro gugup.

Mereka berdua mulai melahap udon yang mereka buat sendiri. "Rasanya SMART juga…" komentar Kotaro.

"Ya, aku tau itu…"

Malam hari pun tiba.

Saatnya pembagian tempat tidur.

"Karena aku tamu, aku harus diijinkan tidur di atas, dong!"

"Justru karena kamu tamu, kamu harus mau tidur di bawah…"

"Tadinya kan aku gak mau menginap di sini… Kamu saja yang memaksa!"

"Baiklah… aku mengalah… Fuu~ kamu tidur di atas sana…"

"Nah, gitu dong! SMART kau…"

Perdebatan berakhir dengan Akaba yang mengalah untuk tidur di bawah. Mereka berdua pun tidur. Namun, tengah malam, Kotaro bangun. Dia menoleh ke arah Akaba yang saat ini sedang tidur tentram di lantai.

"Kasian juga Akaba ini… apa aku tukar saja ya? Aku angkat dia ke atas, lalu aku tidur di bawah…" kata Kotaro sambil berpikir-pikir. Dia pun turun dari tempat tidur dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat Akaba. 1, 2, 3, ANGKAAAT! Kotaro pikir Akaba ringan, nyatanya Akaba berat sekali.

"Masa harus aku _kick_ dia? Ah, lupakanlah... dia tidak akan kedinginan koq..." pikir Kotaro.

Tiba-tiba, pas Kotaro mau kembali ke tempat tidur… dia merasa ada yang memeluk kakinya.

"Kota-chan…"

Kotaro sedikit kaget melihat Akaba yang memeluk kakinya dan menyebut nama yang mirip namanya. "Jangan-jangan, tiap malam dia melukin gitarnya dan nyebut-nyebutin namaku lagi? Hiii~" pikir Kotaro.

Namun pikiran Kotaro tidak jauh dari fakta. Nama yang selalu Akaba sebut tiap malam sambil melukin benda yang ada di dekatnya adalah nama Kotaro. Dia tidak ingin kebiasaannya ketahuan oleh Kotaro, tapi nasib berkata lain… Akhirnya Akaba ketahuan juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kota-chan… maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Mendengar Akaba mengigau begitu, Kotaro kaget bukan kepalang. Pipinya memerah dan langsung ditendangnya Akaba.

Akaba langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Fuuu~ Ada apa, Kotaro… kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur?" kata Akaba setengah sadar.

"Kamu tuh, mengigau yang bener aja dong? Masa sampai ngajak aku jadian? Kira-kira dikit napa? Kasian aku… masa harus jadian sama orang kayak kamu…"

"Ya habis kamu terlalu _cute_… Gimana caranya aku tahan coba?" kata Akaba masih setengah gak sadar.

Kotaro makin kaget.

"Heh, Akaba gak SMART! K-k-kamu serius? Kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Kotaro sambil menampar-nampar pipi Akaba pelan.

Akaba kemudian tersadar sepenuhnya. "Aku ngomong apa tadi? Maaf…"

"Kamu ngomong 'kamu me—' Maksudku kamu ngomong 'kamu mau jadi gitaris band terkenal'" balas Kotaro gugup. Kotaro tidak mau memberi tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia takut kalau misalnya apa yang Akaba bilang adalah kenyataan.

"Oh, hanya itu? Ya sudah… aku mau tidur lagi…" jawab Akaba.

Sedangkan Kotaro cepat-cepat berbaring dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Dia sangat bersyukur karena ruangan ini gelap. Kalau tidak, pasti Akaba akan melihat seberapa merah pipi Kotaro.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Akaba bangun. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum menuju kamar mandi, dia menatap Kotaro yang sedang terlelap di kasurnya.

'Jadi ini kepribadian asli Kotaro? Tenang dan damai... benar-benar sesuatu yang enak untuk dilihat di pagi hari...' batin Akaba sambil tersenyum.

Dia pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit, Kotaro perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya?-" BRUAK! Kotaro terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Ouch... pagi-pagi begini sudah jatuh dari kasur..." katanya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Kotaro, kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Akaba tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Seketika, wajah Kotaro merah padam.

Dia melihat Akaba masih bertelanjang dada. Yang membuat Akaba lebih keren adalah rambutnya yang masih basah dan badannya juga (Author mimisan...)

Kotaro menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa... pakai bajumu, Akaba!" balas Kotaro panik (?)

"Fuu~ kukira kau kenapa-napa. Sekarang mandi sana..." kata Akaba sambil melemparkan handuk pada Kotaro.

"Iya...Baiklah..." jawab Kotaro yang sebenarnya gugup. Kotaro pun mandi. Setelah selesai, dia memakai baju dan menyusul Akaba yang ada di dapur.

"Kotaro... makan tuh, sudah kusiapkan..." kata Akaba sambil masih membuat makanan miliknya.

"Hmm... baiklah, terima kasih!" kata Kotaro sambil duduk dan memperhatikan roti bakar yang Akaba buatkan.

Dia mulai menyantapnya.

Setelah dia kunyah dan dia telan roti itu, dia terkejut.

"Kenapa rasanya beda sama roti biasanya?" tanya Kotaro pada Akaba yang sudah selesai membuat roti bakar miliknya.

"Ssssh...Kalau sedang makan, jangan bicara... ritmmenya jelek, kau tau?" balas Akaba.

'Apa ini enak karena orang gak SMART yang satu ini bikinnya dengan cinta yang tulus?' pikir Kotaro yang membuat dirinya sendiri nge-_blush_. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, keduanya langsung menuju ke kelas.

Ternyata di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua dan manajer Tim Bando Spiders, Julie Sawai.

"Akaba, Kotaro, aku dapat kabar buruk dan baik... buruknya, kalian berdua diundang ke acaranya pada malam valentine nanti! Acaranya di klub malam yang banyak ceweknya. Baiknya di sana ada Kakei, Mizumachi, Hiruma, Musashi, dan kedua Oujo Ace (tau lah sapa)... jadi, kalian tidak akan terus digodai..." kata Julie.

"Acara ? Di klub malam...? Nggak deh... aku nggak suka ritme musik di klub malam..." tolak Akaba.

"Hey, Akaba! Ayolah kita coba... kan banyak cewek bohay di sana... tempat buat cari jodoh..." ajak Kotaro nakal.

"Heh bodoh! Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Gak bakal ada cewek yang mau denganmu..." kata Julie sambil menjitak Kotaro.

"Aku tetap tidak mau… aku ga suka cewek bohay…" kata Akaba tetap menolak.

"Baiklah! Begini saja! Kalau kau ikut, aku tidak akan menolak apa yang kau mau nantinya…" kata Kotaro di depan wajah Akaba.

"Hmm…. baiklah…" Akaba langsung setuju dengan tawaran Kotaro.

"Eh? Akaba? Serius?" tanya Julie heran+ga percaya.

"Iya…" jawab Akaba singkat.

Kemudian, selang beberapa menit, bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Murid SMU Bando dengan terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran berlangsung samapi akhirnya bel bubar berbunyi.

"Fuaaah! Akhirnya kelas selesai juga…" teriak Kotaro yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Ya… sekarang ayo kita latihan. Hari ini kita ada latihan gabungan lagi dengan Kyoshin…" balas Akaba yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kotaro pun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai, keduanya pun langsung pergi menuju lapangan.

"Nhaaa~~ Kotaro dan Akaba akhirnya datang~~!" teriak Mizumachi menyambut Akaba dan Kotaro.

"Mizumachi... anu, pakai dulu celanamu..." kata Julie pada Mizumachi yang hanya memakai celana boxer.

"Kasian Kakei, harus terus menutup mata agar tidak pingsan melihatmu..." lanjut manajer Kyoshin Poseidon, Shibuya Maki.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" kata Mizumachi sambil mengodok-ngodok isi tasnya mencari celananya. "Nah! Ketemu juga kau celana…" kemudian setelah Mizumachi memakai celananya, Kakei langsung membuka matanya, dan dalam sekejap dia pingsan karena Mizumachi menjebaknya… dia bukannya memakai celana tapi malah membuka baju.

"Yah… dasar gak SMART… masa latihannya mau dibatalkan…?" tanya Kotaro.

"Fuu~ Mizumachi Kengo… lagipula ngapain kamu telanjangan tengah lapangan begini…" kata Akaba pada Mizumachi.

"Nhaa~~ maaf, Akaba! Aku hanya mau meyakinkan diri kalau Kakei masih terpesona kalau melihatku… habisnya kemaren dia marah gara-gara aku deket dengan Kotaro…" kata Mizumachi lumayan masuk akal.

"Bego kau… jadi latihannya gimana?" kata Kotaro bertanya pada Maki.

"Yah, kalian harus berlatih tanpa Kakei…" katanya pasrah.

Ya sudah, jadi mereka berlatih tanpa Kakei. Sore haripun tiba, namun Bando dan Kyoshin belum puas berlatih. Mereka masih terus mengeluarkan tenaga mereka sampai jam 4 sore.

"Hosh… hosh… Yo!... Mizumachi… katanya, kau…kau dan Kakei diundang ke acara yah?" tanya Kotaro terengah-engah.

"Yap! Betul! Kakei juga ikut…" jawab Mizumachi masih semangat.

Mizumachi dan Kotaro masih terus mengobrol. Akaba yang sebenarnya agak cemburu melihat kedekatan Kotaro dan Mizumachi hanya bisa duduk diam di _bench_, di sebelah Kakei yang tertidur.

Selang beberapa menit, Kakei terbangun. Namun bangun-bangun, dia bukannya kelihatan segar tapi malah cemberutan ria.

Dia melihat Mizumachi masih main dengan Kotaro.

"Fuu~ Mizumachi itu sepertinya mulai suka pada Kotaro…" kata Akaba menggoda.

"Heh… tidak mungkin bodoh…" jawab Kakei namun dia ragu. Dia takut apa yang Akaba bilang ternyata benar. Soalnya, sedari tadi, Mizumachi ngga sadar kalau Kakei_nya_ itu udah bangun.

"Hei! Baka Mizumachi!" teriak Kakei. Dia ingin memarahi Mizumachi abis-abisan karena dia melupakan keberadaanya.

Mizumachi menoleh.

"Nhaaaa~ kau sudah bangun? Maaf ya Kakei… tadi aku hanya mau meyakinkan kalau kau masih mencintaiku… Maaf ya?" kata Mizumachi sambil (langsung) memeluk Kakei dan meminta maaf dengan sangat menyesal.

Amarah Kakei pun lenyap seketika.

"Baiklah... lain kali jangan ulangi lagi!" kata Kakei lembut.

"Fuu~~ Orang yang satu ini benar-benar cepat berubah... Kalau dia selingkuh juga, kayaknya dia akan percaya dan membiarkan Mizumachi ketemu dengan selingkuhannya tiap hari..." sindir Akaba.

"Heh! Jangan nuduh orang kayak gitu napa? Gak baik tau ngga?" tegur Kotaro. "Tumben pinter... ya, maaf deh... yasudah, ayo pulang, Kotaro!" kata Akaba sambil membereskan peralatannya sedangkan Kotaro hanya asal masuk saja.

"Terima kasih untuk latihan hari ini~" kata Akaba dan Kotaro serta semua anggota Bando pada anggota Kyoshin.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tinggal 1 hari lagi sebelum undangan .

"Akaba, kamu mau pakai baju apa nanti?" tanya Kotaro sedang ngemil di rumah Akaba.

"Ga tau… Pakai baju biasa aja cukup." jawab Akaba kalem sambil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Hm… boleh aku liat baju-bajumu, Akaba?" tanya Kotaro.

"Silakan saja… kalau perlu pakai saja sana…"

Kotaro kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari baju Akaba. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat lemari baju Akaba.

"S-Sugooii~ kenapa kau ngga pernah bilang punya merek-merek baju terkenal begini? Coba pakai!" kata Kotaro sambil melempar salah satu baju ke arah Akaba dan memaksa Akaba mencoba bajunya bagai cewek kepingin ngeliat cowoknya pake yang keren-keren.

Akaba yang melihat Kotaro memohon dengan sangat padanya, dengan langsung membuka bajunya dan memakai baju yang dilempar Kotaro tadi.

Betapa kerennya Akaba memakai baju itu… Warna bajunya merah sangat match dengan rambut dan auranya, bagian atas baju terbuka, menampilkan dada Akaba yang keren, dan terlebih, kaos itu tidak berlengan membuat otot Akaba yang sangat 'WAW' itu ter-pamerkan.

Kotaro bengong sambil bilang "Kerennya dirimu, Akaba…"

"Kau ngomong apa, Kotaro? Aku keren? Kau naksir padaku yah?"

"Iya—maksudku TIDAK! Ngapain juga naksir sama kamu! Ada juga kamu yang naksir sama aku !"

"Lah? Memang tau dari mana? Ada buktinya ngga?"

"Ada… eh, ngga... ngga! Sudahlah! Kau keren—maksudku lepaskan baju itu... pakai baju lain saja!"

Hampir saja Kotaro mengatakan apa yang pernah Akaba ungkapkan padanya. Tapi untung dia masih punya otak, jadi dia masih bisa menahannya.

.

.

.

Malam yang dinanti Kotaro pun tiba... Jam 12 siang, saat masih di sekolah, Kotaro sudah memikirkan baju apa yang akan dia pakai. Dia tidak bisa tenang sampai sore menjelang.

"Kotaro, dari pada kebingungan, pakai saja bajuku, nih! *sambil melemparkan bajunya*" kata Akaba yang sebenarnya setengah jengkel ngeliat dari tadi Kotaro ngelamun, diem sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut.

"Wah, Akaba, serius?" tanya Kotaro langsung berubah ekspresi dari manyun ke senyum.

Melihat senyum Kotaro, rasa jengkel Akaba hilang. "Ya... pakai saja... menurutku baju itu benar-benar pas dengan ritmemu, Kotaro..." jawab Akaba tersenyum.

Setelah Kotaro pakai baju tersebut, Akaba memperhatikan Kotaro dari atas sampai bawah.

Sekarang penampilan Kotaro tergolong keren.

Pertama, rambut... Rambut Kotaro berwarna ungu dan jabrik membuatnya keren... Kedua, baju dan postur tubuh. Kotaro punya badan yang bisa disebut agak kusrus namun dia gak culun karena ototnya lumayan besar... Dan, seperti yang Akaba bilang, baju Kotaro saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan kepribadiannya. Sebenarnya hanya kaos putih berlengan biasa namun 2 kancing atas dan 1 kancing bawah terbuka... hanya menyisakan 3 kancing tertutup. Ketiga, celana dan bentuk kaki. Celananya adalah jeans biru tua yang merupakan jeans kesayangan Akaba... tampak keren juga meski Kotaro yang pakai, dan didukung pula oleh bentuk kaki Kotaro yang bisa dibilang indah. Wajar saja, dia kan kicker.

"Terima kasih Akaba!" kata Kotaro yang secara tidak sadar meluk-meluk Akaba dan mencium-cium pipi Akaba.

"Ya, baiklah, Kotaro... Jadi, mau pergi jam berapa?" tanya Akaba.

"Sekarang saja!" jawab Kotaro semangat sambil nyisir rambutnya. Karena Kotaro minta pergi sekarang, Akaba ikut saja...

.

.

.

Sampai di klub yg menjadi tujuan, mereka masuk. Ternyata luarnya saja batu-bata, isinya mah... tempat disko-an, cewek-cewek ga punya malu, musik yang keras dan berbagai macam hal gila lainnya.

"Aku mau pulang saja... musik di sini benar-benar merusak gendang telingaku..." kata Akaba pada Kotaro.

"Aaaah~ Ayolah! Kita bisa cari cewek yang 'SMART' di sini... hihihi..." kata Kotaro mencegah Akaba tapi sebenarnya berpikir macam-macam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba ada cewek mendekati Akaba sambil meluk-meluk mesra.

"Heh! Pergi kau! Ngapain pegang-pegang dia!" teriak Kotaro sambil nge-kick cewek tadi. Cewek itu ga mau nyerah langsung ganti menggoda Kotaro.

"Ayolah, cowok~ masa ga tergoda ngeliat aku?" Akaba yang kaget terlebih saat melihat Kotaro menelan ludahnya sendiri langsung mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Dia langsung mencium Kotaro dan bilang "Pergi yang jauh ke neraka sana! Dia pacarku tau?" kata Akaba sambil mengelus pipi Kotaro pelan.

Seketika cewek itu pingsan. Mana bisa cowok sekeren Akaba mau sama kicker norak kayak gitu? pikir cewek itu.

"Ke...ke..ke... kami baru tau kalau kalian jadian..." tiba-tiba ada suara setan Hiruma dari sebelah mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?" tanya Kotaro panik...

"Sejak 1 jam 23 menit 5,6 detik yang lalu..." jawab Hiruma _detail_.

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya..." kata Musashi.

"Fuu~ itu hanya caraku menghindari cewek tadi…" jawab Akaba kalem.

"Kau bohong kan, mata merah sialan? Kau menyukai kicker gila sialan ini kan?" jawab Hiruma memaksa.

"Memang apa urusannya sama kamu?" Akaba balik tanya.

DRRRRT! –suara machine gun Hiruma ceritanya XP- "HANYA JAWAB DOANG RIBET! JUJUR! IYA ATAU TIDAK!" teriak Hiruma kesal.

"Tenang Hiruma…" kata Musashi menenangkan. Hiruma pun mereda.

"Kalau iya mengapa? Kalau ngga mengapa?" tanya Akaba.

"Sudahlah… jangan tanya dia. Kau, Kotaro… menurutmu Akaba orangnya gimana?" tanya Musashi lebih sopan pada Kotaro.

"Um... dia orangnya gak SMART! Kemana-mana bawa gitar kayak orang gila! Terus suka pakai kacamata kayak orang buta... tapi di samping itu, dia baik dan perhatian padaku... dan sepertinya perhatiannya padaku adalah perhatian khusus... dia juga punya tubuh mempesona... tapi soal dia gak SMART, itu sudah 150% benar!" jawab Kotaro -panjang lebar-blak-blakan-keceplosan-.

"Kau sudah dengar, Hiruma... dengan begitu... sudah bisa dipastikan Kotaro menyukai Akaba..."

"Ke...ke...ke... belajar dari mana cara mengintrogasi orang kayak gitu, Old Man sialan...? Baiklah... sudah kucatat semua... Kalau masih tidak jujur, akan aku berikan catatan serta rekaman pernyataan Kotaro tadi pada redaksi majalah sport terkenal..."

Akaba berpikir sejenak.

'_Dasar sialan si Kotaro ini... __Fuu~ sudah tak ada cara lain... kasih tau saja...' _batinnya.

Meski ragu untuk menjawab, AKaba akhirnya dengan lantang menjawab, "YA! Betul…"

"YA-HA! *memukul punggung Musashi keras* Hebat!" Kata Hiruma sambil pergi meninggalkan Kotaro dan Akaba.

"Aka—ba? Apa yang tadi kau katakan… benarkah?" tanya Kotaro setelah Hiruma dan Musashi pergi.

"Maaf, tapi yah… memang benar…" jawab Akaba.

Seketika suasana diantara mereka hening. Suara musik disko yang keras benar-benar bagai angin lalu buat mereka.

"Jadian saja!" teriak seseorang dan langsung memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Siapa orang gak SMART yang tadi tiba-tiba teriak…?" teriak Kotaro kesal.

"Maafkan kami, Kotaro, Akaba… kami menguping pembicaraan kalian dengan anggota Deimon tadi…" jawab seseorang. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah Kakei dan _seme_nya, Mizumachi.

"Omodetooooo!" teriak Mizumachi lagi.

"Diamlah sebentar Mizumachi, biarkan aku yang bicara…" kata Kakei. "Ano… pertama kuucapkan selamat pada kalian… kedua, maafkan aku, Kotaro, aku sudah mengetahui Akaba menyukaimu sejak pertama kali Bando dan Kyoshin latihan gabungan…ketiga, Aku dan Mizumachi punya rencana di apartemenku… jadi kami duluan… Dah!" lanjut Kakei sambil menarik tangan Mizumachi pergi.

Sepertinya, Kakei hanya menambah-nambah alasan supaya tidak di-_kick_ oleh Kotaro karena sudah menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Eeeeh? Kakei sialan itu? Dasar kurang ajar! Dan… apa maksudnya '_rencana dengan Mizumachi di apartemennya_'?" kata Kotaro bersungut-sungut.

"Tumben gak heboh? Biasanya ngambek kalau aku melakukan sesuatu seperti hal gak SMART tadi?" tanya Akaba tiba-tiba.

Kotaro baru nyadar.

Kemudian, dia jawab saja dengan kata-kata yang ada di hatinya saat ini... dia sudah ga kuat ngebohong.

"Karena, aku sama-sama ga SMART..." katanya ragu. Akaba sedikit kaget.

"Ahaha... kau menyukaiku yah? Ternyata benar kau naksir aku?" tawa Akaba.

"DIAMlah... aku kan sudah jujur..."

Tiba-tiba musik padam.

"_What the hell is going on_?" kata … kedengarannya dia kesal.

Selang beberapa menit, musik nyala lagi.

_I'll be…_

_waiting for you, here inside my heart…_

_.. I'm the one who wants to loves you more…_

"Kenapa lagunya jadi begini?" teriak .

"Fuu~ Aku punya firasat aneh kalau ada dalang dibalik perubahan lagu tadi…" kata Akaba. "Tapi ritmenya bagus ini sih…" lanjutnya.

Selang beberapa menit, beberapa orang berinisiatif untuk berdansa bersama pasangannya.

Pesta disko liar berubah menjadi malam romantis bagi beberapa pasangan.

Kotaro tiba-tiba berpikir '_Aku akan merebut gelar sebagai seme! Harus kuajak dia berdansa!_' Namun, sebelum sempat mengeluarkan satu-dua kata, Akaba sudah ambil alih duluan.

"Maukkah kau berdansa denganku?" tanyanya. Kotaro tidak bisa menolak. Dia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kotaro kemudian menaruh tangan kirinya di pundak Akaba dan tangan kanannya digenggam tangan kiri Akaba. Sedangkan tangan kanan Akaba 'ditaruh' di pinggang Kotaro. Mereka mulai berdansa.

Tak terasa sudah jam 11 malam.

Akaba mulai lelah sedangkan Kotaro sudah tidur.

"Fuu~ terpaksa orang ini harus ku gendong.. dia kan tidak mungkin terbang sendiri..." kata Akaba pasrah. Akaba kemudian menggendong Kotaro sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kotaro bangun dengan badan yang sudah segar dan baju piyama melekat di tubuhnya. Dia menguap sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudah bangun, melodi indahku?"

Suara itulah yang ia dengar pertama kali. Suara Akaba.

"E-eeh? Iya, sudah! Jangan dekat-dekat gak SMART!" teriak Kotaro yang melihat wajah Akaba ada di dekat wajahnya.

"Loh? Koq marah? Kan kau yang bilang sendiri kau menyukaiku… dan aku terima rasa sukamu padaku..Lagipula kau tidak boleh menolak… Hihi…" jawab Akaba disertai seringaian yang bertengger di wajahnya. Kotaro sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

'_Apa benar aku mengatakannya? Apa benar aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada orang gak SMART ini?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya ia lupa akan apa yang ia katakan kemarin. Yah, meski rasanya hatinya sudah tenang karena tidak usah menyembunyikan perasaan aneh ini… Malah bukan tenang doang tapi senang bisa diterima Akaba.

"Iyah! Maaf, aku lupa, bodoh…Aku—" CUP~

Sebelum Kotaro menyelesaikan penjelasannya, keningnya sudah lebih dulu dikecup oleh Akaba.

"Tidak apa… orang lupa itu wajar… Baiklah… bergegaslah.. Kita bisa terlambat kalau berlama-lama, melodi indahku…" kata Akaba sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kotaro sendiri hanya membatu. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia tidak percaya hari pertama jadian dengan Akaba sudah dicium duluan.

Kemudian ia menengok ke arah jam. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.39.

"Tu-TUNGGU ORANG GAK SMART! AKU IKUT MANDI!" teriak Kotaro buru-buru karena tidak ingin telat datang ke sekolah.

Sejak hari itu, mereka menjadi pasangan 'unik'. Kotaron pun mendapat julukan baru yaitu 'Si Melodi Indah milik Akaba'.

**END~**

**OMAKE:**

Soal musik padam tadi, itu disebabkan oleh Shin yang kesasar di gudang yang bayak kabelnya bersama Sakuraba. Ia tidak sengaja mencabut kabel mesin musik. Untung ada Sakuraba, jadi masalah dapat segera diperbaiki. Sebenarnya Sakuraba sudah takut kalau nantinya dia malah mati kesetrum, tapi untunglah, berhasil. Namun, sisi negatifnya, lagu yang diputarkan berubah menjadi lagu romantis.

Review Please? ^^~


End file.
